The wafer level chip size package (WCSP) has been established as one of conventional techniques for manufacturing solid-state imaging devices. In WCSP, wafers are cut after formation of terminals, wiring, and the like. Furthermore, when a solid-state imaging device is manufactured by WCSP, a process of bonding a silicon substrate and a glass substrate is performed. In the process, it has been necessary to properly form a bonded structure.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an optical device having a structure in which, for the purpose of improving moisture resistance, a transparent member smaller than a solid-state imaging device is bonded to a light receiving surface side of the solid-state imaging device via a transparent adhesive, and the outermost periphery of the transparent adhesive and the transparent member are sealed with a sealing resin.
In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses an image pickup apparatus with the following structure. For the purpose of improving moisture resistance, a glass wafer larger than an imaging chip is bonded to a light receiving surface side of the imaging chip via an adhesive, and the outermost periphery of the imaging chip and the adhesive are sealed with a sealing member.